User blog:Yuka Ichinose/God Eater: Infinity Paradise, Chapter 2
Current Status: *''Designing medical clinic'' *''Working on GE: IP's cover'' *''Writing GE: IP chapters'' *''Working on Yuka's 2 other designs'' *''Attempting to accomplish Rank 5 mission involving Vajra + Chi-You '(Any tips? I'm fully loaded with Stun Guns and Consumable atm)'' *''Working on recycled lamp for class project Sigh, so I'll keep on writing for Infinity Paradise while I still have loads of extra time. Because when the projects come crashing all at once, I'd have sleepless nights and Imma be too groggy to even think of fanfictions... Anyways, tips for that mission from Dr. Sakaki, please? The first time I tried it, I got the Chi-You killed but I only had 4 mins left since I keep on separating them whenever they attack us at the same area. Six years was a long time. Definitely a long time. If she hadn't learned how to stay calm, she surely would have jumped around like a kangaroo and squee in joy until her throat grow hoarse. Although she appeared to be so composed in the eyes of everyone before her, only her heart knows how badly it wishes to leap out of her chest due to a mix emotions of excitement and happiness. A pair of blue eyes studied the different people sitting just across, watching her. "I shouldn't be alien to this kind of procedure," she laughed lightly. "But I still am kind of nervous." After all, this is back at square one: new comrades, new branch, new locations. "Mein name ist Yuka Ichinose from the Fenrir European Branch. I look forward to working with all of you in and out of the battlegrounds." "I'm Lindow, the Unit Captain. I hope you li'l one knows how to follow rules." Yuka wondered with a light tilt of her head. She then turned to look at every God Eater that stood behind Lindow. Her eyes first laid on the woman that stood next to the Captain. The woman, meeting her eyes, smiled at her. "Second-in-command, Sakuya Tachibana." Huh, she thought. She doesn't look like someone who disobeys commands. "Well, you certainly don't have the appearance of a rebellious teenager." Sakuya lifted her hand and gestured at the group of younger God Eaters seated. "Alisa Ilinichina Amiella." "Kota Fujiki! I'm sure we can get along real well!" "Lenka Utsugi." Then the room fell into silence. Yuka guessed that if there present a clock hanging on one of the walls, every single tick it made per second would have been audible. Even mentally, she was tick-tocking in her head, rolling her eyes as the rest of them waited. Finally, Lindow, with a sigh, rubbed the back of his head and blew off some smoke. "Oi, Soma. How long will you be keeping quiet there?" But as expected, said male only scoffed. Soma, don't you know it takes more muscles to frown than to smile? Oh, she almost forgot. This is Soma they're dealing with. He'd been like that since forever (walang forever), though he seemed to have grown worse over the past years. The boy rose from where he sat, and turned to leave. "I'm not introducing myself to someone who knows me like an open book." And everyone could only watch his back before he disappeared behind the door, their mouths agaped. "Ja," she finally said, breaking the silence, "he's always been like that." *** "An archetype-God Arc?" Yuka nodded, as the truck they rode on swerved through the barren land, the vehicle's engine being the only noise coursing through air. The weapon gleamed silver under the bright sunlight, as it was held lovingly in the arms of its owner. The buster blade itself was lustrous black and double-edged, outlined with gray so light that it almost appeared white. The girl's fingers danced across the blade, as her lips parted to speak, her eyes staring at it as if reminiscing a distant memory. "It's one of the prototype Arcs crafted while the New Type technology was under development. As such, compatibility rate was almost zero. However, since it's only archetype, it's not as... how do I put this...?" Her eyes rolled and she ended up staring at the sky, shuffling through the correct term. "... not as efficient, I guess." The blonde shrugged. "Oh well, as long as it can devour, it doesn't really matter to me." She honestly was surprised to see that Alisa had taken interest into the conversation, leaning a bit to her direction. "But aren't prototypes prone to greater danger? After all, they are prototypes. Отсталый. Underdeveloped. Incomplete." "How true," she chuckled, amused at the New-Type's knowledge. "I remember being briefed regarding that a couple of years ago. Prototypes, compared to fully developed Arcs, whether New or Old, have greater dangers when it comes to devouring. Oracle Cells aren't as stable as yours, and when things go haywire, they could devour their own God Eater." Everyone at the back of the truck -- well, everyone part Soma who had been sleeping all throughout the trip -- gasped. "But," she quickly added. "As long as there's the Bias Factor, we're all cool." Alisa's eyes almost bore a hole through her soul. "That's extremely dangerous!" "I know!" Yuka cheerily replied. "Ain't it fun?" Lenka stared at her for a moment, but his expression remained unfazed. "But I guess, as long as there are bias factor injections--" "Frankly, I don't take Bias Factor injections. " "WHAT?!" With a tilt of her head, she turned to Soma who was still fast asleep, and afterwards, sighed. "I believe... I don't have the authority to explain any further..." It was as if her entire personality had taken a hundred-eighty-degree turn, as her eyes slowly dropped close and she cuddled close in to Soma, leaning on his shoulder and hugging her God Arc. It was a story not worth telling... At 9:00, I promised to start studying for my Physics exam. It's 9:41 and I haven't studied a single formula. EDIT: Made Lenka take the protagonist role than my player character, since Guinevere is still under developed. Category:Blog posts